Coiled materials find many uses in craft projects. One example is the jewelry field, in which coiled materials (e.g. coiled wire) can be fashioned into bracelets, necklaces, earrings, beads, broaches, hair adornments, etc.
In the prior art, the most ancient technique for coiling wire is still the most common. This involves holding one wire in one hand, and physically coiling a second wire repeatedly around the first.
Another technique is to begin a coil and insert the coil into a vise with Teflon blocks. A hand crank drill then turns the wire and coils are made.
Jewelry makers sometimes make "jump rings" (the coupling rings commonly used, e.g., to join components in a necklace) by rotating a guide fixture, and guiding a wire to form a few coils therearound. The guide fixture may be turned by placing same into, e.g., a rotating chuck. This approach is not suitable, however, for producing long lengths of coil. Nor is it suitable for coiling of one flexible wire about another.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a simple, inexpensive device that may be used by hobbyists to form coiled materials for use in various craft projects.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, this need is met by a novel jig having a shaft for helically wrapping a wire therearound to form coiled stock. This shaft is rotatable by a crank extending away from the shaft's axis. This crank includes a crank arm rigidly coupled to the shaft for applying a torque directly thereto. The jig further includes a receptacle for receiving an end of the wire-to-be-wrapped. The receptacle and the crank arm are both arranged to rotate about the shaft's axis with actuation of the crank arm.
In one particular embodiment, such a jig is formed entirely of a unitary member bent to form the shaft, the receptacle, and the crank. The shaft can be journalled in a bracket for rotation, or can be held in one hand and rotated using the other. Such an arrangement is highly effective yet very low in cost.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the following drawings.